I missed you
by Morivanim
Summary: Oneshot. Will and Elizabeth have been married for 7 years and have a son named Jack. WHat happens when Elizabeth goes away?


He's been watching her for years at first everything was fine but ten they had Jack, their son of 4 years, and something went wrong. After a while the twinkle in her eye started to fade becoming replaced with a smoky cloud. The carefree spirit around her now seemed trapped as if it's wings had been clipped. Elizabeth was different now; something with in her was dying. Will knew what it was but what would the cost be to bring the sparkle back to unclip the wings of her soul. It would break the family he knew but it would bring her happiness and that was most important to her.  
  
He got up and walked over to the window Elizabeth was standing, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head briefly and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth" stated  
  
"Hello Will. How's Cotton?" Elizabeth asked. Cotton their old parrot friend had flew into their house around noon that day.  
  
"He's fine he's talking to Jack."  
  
Elizabeth gave a small laugh and smile with her reply. "And I suppose Jack understands every world."  
  
"Yes he does" Will laughed. The laugh did not last long though and Will's face was serious as he turned Elizabeth to him. "Elizabeth what's wrong?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at Will as though she was hiding a secret that could kill anyone who knew it but replied with a neutral "What are you talking about. Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Elizabeth don't lie to me. I have seen it. Every day I watch you as you walk around as if you are not human at all, as if you have nothing worth living for in life. So don't tell me that nothing is wrong."  
  
Elizabeth looked away knowing that everything Will was saying was right. She was miserable, and nothing could help her. She looked back out at the sea. How she loved the sea. When she was little she used to dream about becoming a pirate, or even meeting one. She remembered when she did and what an amazing adventure it was. And of coarse she remembered her dear friend Captain Jack Sparrow. She and Will had decided to name their first and only born son after him. She had only been lost in her memories for mere moments before Will interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"You miss it don't you?"  
  
"Miss what?" Elizabeth replied without turning away.  
  
"The life of a pirate." There was a long pause before either had made up their mind on what to say. It was Will who spoke first. "Go back to it."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth turned around and stared at Will as if he were a mad man, while Will ref used to look at Elizabeth afraid that he would take back what he would say for his own selfish wants.  
  
"Jack and his crew are coming by tomorrow morning. Early. If you start packing now you'll still have time for a rest before you'd need to leave."  
  
"What.. What about you .and Jack. What about him?"  
  
"We'll be fine. I can take care of Jack." Taking Elizabeth's hands in his, he looked into her eyes and told her, "You need to leave. I would rather live not knowing where you are but knowing that you were safe then to watch you live a life of unhappiness and nothingness right beside me." Giving Elizabeth a kiss on her forehead Will left Elizabeth standing in their Bedroom while he went to Put Jack asleep.  
  
Elizabeth looked out the window and through the door and with a sad smile went to the closet to gather her belongings and a pack to carry them all.  
  
After Will put Jack asleep he went to the living room in the little one- story cottage they lived in and sat down on one of the musty chairs. He just sat and thought about what he would tell Jack about his mother's leaving and what life would be like once Elizabeth was gone. About 15 minuets later he saw Elizabeth emerge from the bedroom in her pirate garments. She walked over to him with a sad look lingering on both of their faces.  
  
"All packed?"  
  
"Yes. When will they be here?" Will looked at the clock and found he only had a few precious moments left with his wife of 7 years left.  
  
"They should be at the docks in about an hour and a half."  
  
"I guess I should say goodbye to Jack." With that Elizabeth walked into a small room containing a few scattered toys some children's books strewn across the floor and a chest of baby clothes. In the middle of the room was a small bed containing a small boy of no more than 4 with dark brown waves falling from his head, and when his eyes were open the showed the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that could hypnotize you into doing anything you wanted. He was beautiful, and looked just like his father.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her tiny baby boy and kissed his forehead. And whispered goodbye. She sat there for another moment or two when a familiar presence came up behind her.  
  
"What should I tell him?" asked Will.  
  
"What ever you want."  
  
"You know he will have almost no memory of you when he grows up."  
  
"I know." Placing her hand on her chest she felt the familiar bump of her necklace. It was a silver chain with a twisted piece of shining metal containing a single purple diamond that shown beautifully and even more so in the night where it seemed to be filled with a cloud when hit with a strand of moonlight. It had been her mother's given to her by her father on her wedding day.  
  
Elizabeth moved her hand to the clasp of her necklace and removed it, replacing it around the small child's neck.  
  
"So you will always have something to remember me by. Goodbye sweet angel. I love you." Elizabeth stood up and walked over to Will and kissed him deeply on the mouth one last time before picking up he pack saying goodbye and confirming her love.  
  
As she left the cottage she had inhabited with her family for over 4 years with just half an hour left before she would be gone she let her hand caress he husband's face one last time before walking to the docks and being welcomed onto the Black Pearl.  
  
Will watched his wife leave and as her figure got smaller in the distance for the first time in so many years he let a tear fall from his eye, for the loss of his wife. 


End file.
